


Clarity

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is a magnificent creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

"I see it, Sarah Jane." With his hands out in front of him, his eyes darted back and forth, feeling the golden flow of the energy from his hands to his feet in crackling waves that he couldn't even begin to describe.

"What do you see?" The Doctor stood behind him, and Alan looked over his right shoulder, away from Sarah and Maria's tears.

"I can see the heart of the TARDIS." He paused for a moment. "And it's the most magnificent thing in the Universe. The things it can do--"

"It can't save you."

"I didn't ask it to."


End file.
